Ripped
by Swaps
Summary: Alexandra Cabot se voit obligée de demander à Olivia Benson un témoignage douloureux. Pairing Alex/Olivia. Fic terminée :)
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à ceux qui me liront, et merci. Petite fic (et première fic, d'ailleurs) sur Alex et Olivia. Ce sera normalement très court (quelques chapitres). Je sais où je veux aller, mais le chemin n'est pas encore tout à fait défini. **

**Alors évidement, les personnages, l'ambiance, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à Dick Wolf pour tout cela). À part le plaisir d'imaginer et d'écrire, je ne gagne rien. Enjoy :)**

Il était 18h30 ce soir là quand la substitut du procureur Alexandra Cabot fit son apparition dans le bureau de l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes. Le bâtiment, contrairement à d'habitude, était calme. Seuls quelques employés finissaient leur paperasse avant de partir pour le weekend. Olivia Benson et Nick Amaro en faisaient partie. Ils étaient penchés au-dessus d'un ordinateur, finissant la conclusion d'un rapport sur une enquête épineuse.

La première chose qu'Alexandra remarqua furent les tasses de cafés empilées sur le bureau d'Olivia. La semaine avait été longue, mais s'était soldée par l'arrestation d'un réseau de pédophilie important. La jeune substitut avait chaleureusement félicité toute l'équipe quand le capitaine Cragen lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Tous savaient qu'après ce réseau, il y en aurait un autre, puis encore un autre, mais ils vivaient pour ça. Ils étaient rongés par cette nécessité d'arrêter encore et encore les malades sexuels en liberté. Et cela se voyait sur le visage des deux détectives. Ils avaient l'air exténués, à bout de nerf. Alexandra savait qu'ils n'avaient pas dû dormir plus de trois heures par nuit durant les cinq derniers jours. Elle les observa quelques secondes avant de soupirer en avançant vers eux.

Olivia leva la tête, entendant des talons résonner sur le sol. Les cheveux blonds d'Alexandra étaient lâchés sur son habituel manteau bleu.

« Alex ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes si tard ? Il te manque quelque chose ? »

La détective observa rapidement la jeune femme. _Elle aussi a l'air fatigué, elle a dû mener de front les séances au tribunal et l'enquête sur le réseau pédophile. Elle nous félicite, mais sans elle, on perdrait vraiment en efficacité. _

« Tu n'as pas apprécié notre cadeau ? Pourtant tu devrais être occupée un petit moment avec tous ces malades qu'on t'a déniché cette semaine », lança Nick en rigolant. Il avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin de dédramatiser pour éviter de penser à sa fille qui avait l'âge des gamines retrouvées chez divers clients du réseau. Et Olivia, comme Alex, le savait. Pourtant la blonde ne rentra pas dans le jeu du détective comme elle le faisait habituellement. Elle se contenta de lui lancer un vague sourire du coin des lèvres.

Olivia s'en rendit compte et fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Alex ?

– La fatigue, sans doute », répondit la blonde. « La semaine a été dure pour tout le monde. Je suis venue chercher la conclusion sur le dossier Martinez, Amanda a dû s'en occuper. Le procès commence la semaine prochaine, il faut que je le prépare.

– Bouge pas, je vais voir si je la trouve », lança Nick en se levant.

Olivia fixait toujours Alex l'air inquiet.

« Alex », lui dit-elle doucement en se levant, « je te l'ai amenée ce matin, c'est même toi qui me l'a demandé. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils et articula :

« Ah oui … C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis ...

– Alex, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Les moments où Alexandra Cabot perdait contenance comme ça pouvaient se compter sur les doigts des mains. Elle était connue pour son sang-froid et son recul sur les choses. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup et les rouvrit. Une lueur inquiète brillait au fond de ses yeux bleus.

« Il faut que je te parle, Olivia … » Elle se tourna vers Nick et ajouta : « En privé, s'il te plais. » Ce dernier comprit et hocha la tête.

« De toutes façons on a fini, je vais rentrer. Bon weekend, reposez-vous les filles. » Il attrapa sa veste et disparut par la porte où Alex était rentrée, quelques minutes auparavant.

Sans savoir pourquoi, les jambes d'Olivia s'étaient mises à trembler. Elle se rassit précipitamment et Alex s'installa sur une chaise à côté. Elle joignit ses mains, les coudes posés sur les genoux et leva son regard vers Olivia :

« Je vais aller droit au but, Liv », commença-t-elle. Mais ça, la détective le savait déjà. Elle appréciait la franchise de sa collègue : pas de fioritures, pas de tentative de détourner du vrai problème. « Tu te rappelles du dossier Roberts ? »

Olivia blanchit, pour sûr elle s'en rappelait. Elle attendit avec appréhension qu'Alex continue.

« Le procès commence lundi. J'en n'aurais pas assez pour faire pencher la balance de notre côté. Il va me falloir ton témoignage, Liv .. Je suis désolée, je t'avais dit qu'on pourrait l'éviter mais ... »

À mesure qu'Alex parlait, la détective avait baissé la tête. Lorsqu'elle la releva, la substitut pu décerner de la peur dans ses yeux.

**Premier chapitre, done. ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**J'ai été tellement émerveillée devant ces review ! Merci beaucoup ! Promis, à partir de maintenant je laisse un mot à toutes les fictions que je lis, ça fait tellement plaisir.**

**Donc voici la suite. Par avance, excusez-moi pour les incohérences dans l'intrigue ou par rapport au système américain. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de trop choquant. Enjoy :)**

« Il va me falloir ton témoignage, Liv ... » Les yeux d'Alex lançaient des éclairs bleus, Olivia ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. « Témoignage, Liv. »La substitut se rapprocha du visage d'Oliva. « Témoignage … » Soudain, tout se brouilla.

À la place du visage de la blonde, se tenait un visage d'homme. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire doucereux. « Ah, Miss Benson, enfin ... ». La détective voulut se reculer en criant. Sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur, puis ce fut le noir. « Ça y est, il m'a eut. », pensa-t-elle.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur de la lumière rouge. 3:36. Son radio-réveil. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir son radio-réveil. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Olivia se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Elle alla ensuite prendre un verre qu'elle remplit de lait, avant de s'asseoir dans sa cuisine. La soirée de la veille lui revint.

* * *

_« Je suis désolée, je t'avais dit qu'on pourrait l'éviter, mais ... » Olivia n'écoutait plus, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en voyant Alex arriver à l'USV. La détective n'avait pas oublié que le procès de Marc Roberts s'ouvrait dans quelques jours, mais elle avait été prise par sa dernière enquête et en avait perdu la notion du temps. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réussir à articuler :_

_« Mais, Alex … On a un dossier en béton, je ... Pourquoi ? _

– _Je croyais aussi qu'on avait un dossier solide. Mais mon principal témoin, Mary Ann, tu te souviens ? J'ai demandé à Fin de gratter un peu. Elle a été arrêtée il y a deux ans pour possession de stupéfiant, avec intention de revendre. Si Fin l'a trouvé, la défense le trouvera aussi. Et …_

– _Et quoi, Alex ?_

– _Et l'avocat de Roberts a demandé la non-recevabilité des prélèvements de sperme. Le Grand Jury a accepté. Je n'ai donc plus de preuves matérielles et mon principal témoin ne va plus avoir beaucoup de crédibilité après que la défense l'ait interrogé … Il ne me reste que toi, Liv. »_

_Olivia chercha à analyser ce qu'Alex lui disait. Cette dernière lui laissa le temps d'intégrer la nouvelle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle lui posa la main sur l'avant bras._

_« Liv, si ce n'était pas nécessaire, je ne te le demanderai pas. »_

_Pendant un instant, la détective fut presque tentée de lui dire qu'après tout, un obsédé sexuel de plus ou de moins en liberté, ça ne changerai pas grand chose. Mais elle se repris rapidement. Depuis quand acceptait-elle de rester enfermé dans sa peur ? Depuis quand préférait-elle baisser la tête et oublier, plutôt que de se battre ? Ce fut d'une voix douce mais déterminée qu'elle répondit :_

_« Oui, je sais Alex. Et tu peux compter sur moi. »_

_Alex avait ensuite rapidement expliqué à Olivia comment allaient se dérouler les jours à venir. Elle lui avait aussi fixé un rendez-vous le lendemain pour que la substitut puisse la préparer à son interrogatoire, et à celui de l'avocat de la défense. Avant qu'Olivia ne monte finalement dans sa voiture, Alex l'avait regardé d'un air concerné, avant de lui dire :_

_« Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, Liv. Même si c'est au milieu de la nuit. »_

_Elles s'étaient regardées, sachant toutes deux que ça n'arriverait pas. Olivia Benson avait trop de fierté pour réveiller la substitut du procureur._

* * *

Trop de fierté pour réveiller la substitut, mais pour réveiller une amie... ? C'était maintenant la question que se posait Olivia tout en contemplant son verre de lait. Elle pensait pouvoir dire que la grande blonde était devenue son amie. Elles étaient allées plus d'une fois boire un verre ensemble après une longue journée ou un procès compliqué. Elles avaient toutes les deux un point commun qui les poussait à se voir : il n'y avait personne qui les attendait chez elles, le soir. Il n'y avait personne avec qui elles pouvaient se changer les idées et oublier les ténèbres qu'elles côtoyaient chaque jour. Bien sûr, comme Alex, Olivia avait eu quelques aventures. Des rendez-vous d'un soir, d'un deuxième soir parfois, mais rarement plus. Les hommes qu'elle rencontrait avaient toujours une curiosité malsaine pour son travail. Ils la questionnaient toujours trop. Elle avait fini par se convaincre que l'USV rongeait chaque parcelle de vie privée qu'elle essayait vainement d'avoir. Alors elle voyait ses collègues. Elle appréciait le temps passé avec la blonde.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle prit son portable, et chercha le numéro d'Alex dans ses contacts.

Elle raccrocha avant la première sonnerie et essuya rageusement une larme qui menaçait de dégringoler sur sa joue. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, ce serait juste un mauvais moment à passer, comme elle en avait déjà eu avant.

Lorsqu'Alex arriva à son bureau, un peu avant 9h30, elle trouva Olivia assise devant la porte. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quelque chose, la détective lui tendit une tasse fumante :

« Café noir. Je sais, tu préfères à la vanille, mais on va avoir besoin de ressources. J'ai quand même eu la bonté de t'ajouter un peu de sucre. »

Alex hocha la tête en souriant.

« Merci Olivia, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te demander ce que tu fais là si tôt. Je t'avais dis 10h, non ?

– J'étais réveillée, alors je suis venue. »

La substitut hocha de nouveau la tête. Les cernes sous les yeux de la détective avaient gagné du terrain. Elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir.

En effet, après son cauchemar, Olivia ne s'était pas recouchée. Elle avait pris une longue douche, avant d'allumer la télé. Elle était restée allongée sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à avaler quelque chose avant de partir au bureau d'Alex. Elle avait, au passage, acheté deux cafés en pressentant qu'elles en auraient besoin.

Elle passa la porte et s'assit le canapé. Le bureau d'Alex était plutôt spacieux. C'est ici qu'elle accueillait les témoins pour les préparer au procès elle avait donc voulu rendre la pièce confortable et agréable pour compenser ce qu'elle devait leur faire revivre.

En bossant pour l'USV, la substitut s'était aperçu que préparer une victime de viol pour un procès demandait bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dû donner auparavant. C'était elle qui les mettait en confiance, puis qui leur demandait les détails des plus intimes, avant de les achever définitivement quand elle anticipait sur le contre-interrogatoire. C'est pour cela qu'au fil du temps, Alexandra s'était composé une carapace froide et distante qu'elle essayait généralement de cacher. Elle avait perçu cette même barrière chez Olivia pendant leur premier cas commun. C'était son moyen de se protéger. Maintenant, elle la comprenait.

« Je suppose que tu veux attaquer, Liv. Tu es prête ?

– C'est quand tu veux Alex, prends ton temps. Je ne veux pas bouleverser tout ton emploi du temps.

– Je peux te faire remarquer que c'est déjà trop tard pour ça, Olivia ? » lança la blonde d'un ton qu'elle voulait joyeux. Elle sentait la détective sur la défensive, et voulait donc détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Bon », commença Alex en s'asseyant à côté de son témoin, « tu veux que je te rappelle les grandes lignes du dossier, Olivia ?

– On ne pourrais pas faire l'inverse ? Je te rappelle ce dont je me souviens tu me corriges et rajoute les éléments que j'oublie, ça te va ?

– D'accord, je t'écoute.

– Alors, il y a quelques semaines, on a retrouvé le corps d'une jeune fille, Jane Korsh, dans une déchetterie. Elle avait été séquestrée, violée puis étranglée. Sa famille avait signalé sa disparition vingt-quatre heures auparavant quand la gourmette de Jane avait été déposée devant chez eux avec une mèche de cheveux. On n'a retrouvé ni sperme, ni poil sur son corps. Bref, rien qui permettait de remonter à l'assassin. En creusant un peu, on a finit par trouver une vidéo surveillance où on la voit quitter son travail, accompagnée d'un homme dont on ne voyait pas le visage.

» Quelques jours plus tard, une autre jeune fille disparaît : Mary Ann Braco, 25ans. Trois heures après le signalement, son petit-ami trouve une mèche de cheveux et son collier devant chez lui. Trente minutes plus tard, toute l'unité était sur l'affaire. Si notre homme reproduisait le schéma de son premier enlèvement, on savait qu'on avait un peu moins de vingt heures pour retrouver Mary Ann. On a passé une dizaine d'heures à recouper les éléments, à regarder des vidéos surveillance, à interroger des témoins potentiels. On avançait, mais pas assez vite.

» Dix-neuf heures après l'enlèvement, j'ai reçu un appel de quelqu'un qui prétendait détenir Mary Ann. Voix chaude et grave. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a appelé, mais on a pu tracer son appel dans une zone remplie d'entrepôts. On a donc filé là-bas avec Fin, Nick, Amanda et Munch. Une fois arrivés, on a vu qu'on risquait de mettre beaucoup de temps à tout fouiller. Or le temps était justement ce qu'il nous manquait J'ai décidé d'attendre les renforts pendant que Fin faisait équipe avec Amanda et Munch avec Nick. La procédure normale a donc était respectée jusqu'au moment où j'ai entendu un cri. Les autres étaient déjà loin et à l'opposé de la provenance de cri. Je les ait averti par VHF, puis j'ai couru. J'ai fait deux entrepôts avant de trouver Mary Ann allongée par terre, nue, ligotée, les yeux bandés. Au moment où j'allais m'approcher d'elle, on m'a plaquée à terre. Roberts était sur moi, il me disait qu'il était heureux de pouvoir enfin me rencontrer. Si Nick n'avait pas hurlé mon prénom, il m'aurait violé. Mais en entendant le bruit, il m'a giflée, m'a dit qu'on se retrouverait, et il est parti. Je n'ai pas vu son visage, et on ne l'a pas rattrapé.

» Mary Ann ne nous a pas énormément aidé sur le coup, non plus. Heureusement, on a retrouvé quelques poils dans l'entrepôt, et notre gars était fiché. On a pu l'arrêter, Mary Ann a fait une identification vocale, et ensuite on t'a laissé le dossier. »

Olivia avait dit cela d'une traite, sans laisser paraître aucune émotion. Alex soupira : c'était loin d'être gagné. Ce qu'Olivia n'avait pas dit, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas rapporté son agression immédiatement. C'est Rollins qui avait découvert que Roberts avait voulu violer la détective Évidemment, tout le monde avait compris qu'elle avait caché cela pour se protéger, et que ça n'influencerait pas sur le procès de l'assassin. Cragen lui avait demandé d'aller voir un psy, ce que bien sûr elle n'avait pas fait.

La substitut détestait faire cela. Elle ne voulait pas faire craquer Olivia, elle ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Mais l'issu du procès dépendrait de son témoignage. Et Alexandra Cabot refusait de voir Roberts vivre ne serait-ce qu'un seul autre jour de sa vie en homme libre.

**J'essayerai de poster la suite d'ici le milieu de semaine prochaine, mais je ne peux rien promettre. Ah ces jeunes, ils n'ont jamais le temps de rien ... **

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Chapitre 3

** Chapitre 3 online ! J'ai pu avoir une connexion internet plus tôt que prévu. Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui me lisent. Encore plus merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter !**

**Je me répète, mais désolée pour les incohérences/fautes de frappe/fautes de grammaire ... Bref, bonne lecture ! :)**

Les deux femmes travaillèrent sur le témoignage d'Olivia pendant toute la matinée. Pas une seule seconde Alex ne put distinguer une faille dans le masque que s'était façonné la détective. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Olivia pouvait se rendre aussi hermétique à ses émotions. Elle décrivait froidement la tentative de viol de Roberts, comme si cela était arrivé à une autre. Il était presque 15h quand Alex lâcha :

« Liv … Tu connais les jury aussi bien que moi. Tu sais qu'ils sont sensibles à l'émotion, à la fragilité. Si tu restes aussi froide et distante, il ne va pas falloir plus de dix minutes à l'avocat de Roberts pour te décrédibiliser. Personne ne comprendra pourquoi tu n'as pas directement rapporté le fait qu'il ait voulu te violer. »

– Et toi, Alex, tu comprends pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ? » La détective semblait à bout de force. Elle lança un regard implorant à son amie.

Oui, Alex comprenait pourquoi Olivia avait caché tout cela. Elle savait que c'était dur d'être une femme dans cette unité. Elle savait qu'Olivia repoussait chacune de ses faiblesses pour rester forte devant les victimes brisées, devant ses collègues masculins. Elle savait aussi que son enfance la rattrapait dans ces moments-là. Son âme de substitut lui criait de demander à Olivia d'expliciter son attitude, afin de la forcer à briser sa bulle de protection.

Ce fut pourtant l'amie qui répondit doucement : « Je comprends, Liv. Je comprends. »

Pendant quelques instant, Alex cru qu'Olivia allait éclater en sanglots. Elle hocha finalement la tête en signe de remerciement et se leva. Ce fut d'une voix légèrement écorchée qu'elle proposa :

« On devrait aller manger, Alex. Tu es toujours la première à dire qu'on néglige trop notre santé.

– D'accord, on verra après pour le contre-interrogatoire. »

Alex mit quelques instants à se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait senti Olivia si proche de la rupture, et si proche d'elle par la même occasion. Elle avait aperçut sa faille, ou plutôt Olivia la lui avait montré. C'était sûrement inconscient, mais Alexandra su que la détective lui donnait sa confiance.

L'après-midi se poursuivit comme elle avait commencé. Après avoir rapidement avalé une pizza, les deux femmes avaient repris leur travail. Olivia ne semblait toujours pas vouloir s'abandonner aux émotions. Elle restait là, forte, répondait aux attaques de la substitut sans sourciller, en la regardant à peine.

À 18h, Alex finit par décréter que la détective était prête. Elle l'informa qu'elle serait interrogée le mardi en début d'après-midi. Elle devrait évidemment se présenter à l'heure, avec un papier d'identité et la convocation.

Pour la première fois de l'après-midi, Olivia sourit franchement.

« Merci Alex, je connais. Garde ton speech pour ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin.

– Désolée Liv, discours de routine. Allez, je t'appelle lundi soir pour te raconter l'ouverture du procès. » Elle se leva et accompagna la détective à la porte. « Et pour ton bien, je me permets de préciser qu'un être humain normalement constitué est supposé dormir, de temps en temps. As-tu besoin que je t'explique comment on fait ? Parce que vu ta tête, tu dois avoir oublié ... »

La détective lui tapa doucement l'épaule avec le poing.

« Mais qui te dis que je suis un être humain normalement constitué, Alex ? »

Là-dessus, les deux filles s'étaient séparées. Alex avait souhaité une bonne nuit à Olivia qui était rentrée directement chez elle. Il ne lui avait ensuite pas fallu plus de cinq minutes pour s'écrouler sur son lit et s'endormir.

* * *

La journée du dimanche se passa tranquillement pour Olivia. Elle émergea à 11h et prit le temps de trainer dans la salle de bain. Après un repas rapide, elle attaqua un rapport que Cragen lui demandait depuis un bout de temps. Cela la tint occupée tout l'après-midi, et elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Travailler lui évitait de penser au procès, à Marc Roberts. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle avait seulement peur des souvenirs qui reviendraient quand elle le verrait. La détective n'arrivait pas à prévoir sa réaction face à son agresseur. Mais après tout, elle avait toujours été forte, elle avait toujours su maitriser les réactions de son corps et de son visage. Alors pourquoi serait-ce différent ?

Dans la soirée, alors qu'elle s'était installée devant un film, elle reçu un sms d'Alex auquel elle répondit aussitôt en souriant :

– _**Ne t'en fais pas pour le procès, tout va bien se passer je suis là si tu as besoin. Alex**_

– _**Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je gère. Bon courage pour demain. Liv**_

– _**Merci, je t'appellerai demain soir. Et n'oublie pas de dormir, c'est important.**_

– _**Oui maman, j'y vais de ce pas. À demain, alors.**_

* * *

« Olivia, arrête de tourner en rond, ça ne changera rien et tu stresses tout le monde ! »

La détective faisait en effet des aller-retours incessants dans le bureau de l'USV. Elle était là depuis le début de l'après-midi, et Munch avait fini par craquer.

« Si tu veux, j'ai plein de paperasse à faire, Olivia », proposa Fin. « Je crois aussi qu'il y a des dossiers à classer aux archives ».

Olivia fit la moue en s'asseyant à son bureau. Il était 17h30 et le procès n'allait pas tarder à être suspendu. Alex allait donc bientôt sortir. Elle regarda son portable désespérément silencieux pour la n-ième fois. À ce moment là, Cragen sorti de son bureau et annonça :

« J'ai dit à Alexandra de passer directement ici, j'ai des dossiers à lui donner. Et puis comme ça elle pourra tous nous dire comment ça s'est passé. »

En entendant son supérieur, Olivia se maudit pour son égoïsme. Depuis trois jours, elle ne pensait qu'à elle. Pas une seconde elle ne s'était rappelée que ce procès était important pour tout le monde. Le travail d'Alex était le complémentaire de celui de l'USV, et les condamnations de violeurs étaient ce qu'ils voulaient tous.

Alexandra Cabot fit son apparition dans la pièce quelques minutes après l'intervention de Cragen. Elle avait noué ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval et portait une veste du même bleu que ses yeux. Comme à chaque fois que la substitut entrait quelque part, les conversations se stoppèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Olivia ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Elle n'avait cependant pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme. Elle attendit que tout le monde soit prêt à l'écouter pour résumer :

« L'avocat de Roberts me donne du fil à retordre, ça ne va pas être facile. Roberts a du charme, et les preuves contre lui ne sont pas accablantes. Je vais faire mon possible, comme d'habitude. »

La petite assemblée se dispersa en commentant l'annonce de leur substitut. Olivia s'approcha d'elle.

« C'est si mauvais que ça ? »

Alex confirma avec une grimace. Les épaules d'Olivia s'affaissèrent. Spontanément, la blonde lui prit les épaules et la secoua légèrement pour lui signifier son soutien :

« Allez, il ne s'en tirera. C'est impossible. Pas avec Olivia Benson et Alexandra Cabot contre lui ! » Olivia hocha la tête. Alex reprit : « Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose ensemble ? »

– Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule, Alex. Tu rentres chez toi ? » La substitut acquiesça, une lueur interrogative dans le regard.

« Tu peux me déposer, au passage ? Je suis venue en bus.

– Bien sûr. Laisse moi deux minutes, je vais voir ton capitaine rapidement. »

Alors qu'elle attrapait son manteau, Amanda et Nick lui souhaitèrent bon courage pour son témoignage. Elle les remercia puis sorti à la suite d'Alex.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Alexandra avait bien compris qu'Olivia ne souhaitait pas parler et elle respecta cela. Il lui fallut quinze minutes pour ramener sa collègue chez elle.

« Et voilà Olivia, tu es chez toi.

– Merci beaucoup, Alex. Je n'aurais pas eu le courage de prendre le bus.

– Je prends toujours soin de mes témoins, Olivia. Surtout quand ce sont mes amis.» Alex hésita quelques instants avant de rajouter : « Surtout quand c'est toi. »

Olivia lui sourit en retour. Cette idée s'était, au fil du temps, imposée chez les deux femmes pour finalement devenir un fait : elles tenaient à leur amitié. De nouveau, le silence s'installa. Mais ce n'était plus le silence pesant qui avait accompagné leur trajet. C'était un silence qui scellait les paroles qu'Alex venait de prononcer un silence entre deux personnes qui, à ce moment là, n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'elles pensaient.

Olivia finit par rompre ce silence :

« Allez, à demain, Alex. »

La blonde lui sourit. Elle avait rarement senti la voix d'Olivia aussi posée, aussi douce.

« À demain, Liv. »

La détective lui lança un dernier regard avant de fermer la portière et de se diriger vers sa porte.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voilà la suite. Merci de continuer à me suivre. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, critiques, suggestions ; j'y suis ouverte !**

**J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que le rendu est bien. J'espère aussi que je ne me suis pas trop éloignée du caractère d'Alex et Olivia de la série parce qu'après tout, c'est pour ça qu'on les aime ! Excusez-moi aussi pour le mixe procès français/procès américain, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux. Je pense que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de cette petite fic. Bref, bonne lecture ! :)**

« Merci Mary Ann Braco, vous pouvez disposer. Maitre Cabot, vous pouvez appeler votre dernier témoin. Il s'agit de Mlle Benson, si j'en crois ce que j'ai sous les yeux.

– C'est exact Madame le Juge.

– Bien. Faites-la entrer. »

Olivia bondit sur ses pieds à la seconde où la porte s'ouvrit. Elle attendait au palais de justice depuis déjà presque deux heures.

« Mlle Benson ? C'est à vous. »

La détective respira un grand coup, les yeux fermés. Quelques secondes plus tôt, n'importe qui aurait pu lire l'angoisse sur son visage. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, son expression était impénétrable. Elle remercia de la tête l'agent qui lui tenait la porte ouverte, et pénétra dans le tribunal.

Elle n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui régnait dans ces salles. C'était l'endroit où victimes, coupables et curieux se rencontraient. Dans les procès pour crimes, les pensées les plus malsaines flottaient en permanence dans l'air.

La première chose qu'elle aperçut fut le dos d'Alexandra qui était occupée à noter quelque chose sur un dossier. Ses yeux dérivèrent ensuite vers le banc des accusés. Marc Roberts y était assis et la fixait avec un sourire. Elle frissonna : elle avait tellement rêvé - ou plus exactement cauchemardé - de ce sourire. Sa barrière tint cependant bon, et elle pu soutenir son regard sans ciller. La détective alla finalement se placer devant la barre, face à la Juge.

« Veuillez s'il-vous-plait décliner votre identité et votre fonction.

– Je suis Olivia Benson, détective à l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes.

– Mlle Benson, vous jurez de parler sans haine et sans crainte, de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ?

– Je le jure, Madame la Juge.

– Bien, vous pouvez allez vous asseoir. »

Olivia obéit. Le siège réservé aux témoins se situait à côté de l'estrade du juge. De là, elle voyait tout le monde, et tout le monde la voyait.

Pour la première fois, son regard croisa celui d'Alex. La substitut avait revêtu sa robe noire et avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. Ses yeux étaient insondables et Olivia aurait presque juré qu'elle évitait son regard.

« Maitre Cabot, vous pouvez procéder. »

La substitut se leva et s'avança au centre de la cour.

« Merci Madame le Juge. »

La substitut posa ses mains sur la barre, comme Olivia l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant. Elle laissa filer quelques secondes avant de poser sa première question.

« Mlle Benson, vous avez pris part à l'enquête sur le meurtre de Jane Korsh et l'enlèvement de Mary Ann Braco. Je vais directement aller aux faits intéressants. Comment avez-vous conclut que la personne qui a tué Mlle Korsh est aussi celle qui a enlevé Mlle Roberts ?

Olivia était habituée au formalisme qui régnait lors des procédures officielles, et le vouvoiement d'Alex ne la surpris pas. Elle répondit calmement :

– Un bijou ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux appartenant à la première victime avaient été déposés devant chez elle. Ce fut la même chose pour la deuxième victime.

– Vous avez donc mené votre enquête sur la base d'un seul et même homme, c'est exact ?

– C'est exact. Cette piste a été appuyée par nos analystes comportementaux.

– Bien. L'assassin a-t-il pris contact avec vous pendant cette enquête ? »

Olivia se raidit sur sa chaise. On arrivait au moment délicat.

« Oui. Il nous appelé en disant qu'il détenait la victime. »

Tout comme lors de sa préparation, Olivia parlait avec distance de cette enquête. Pas une fois elle n'avait prononcé le nom des victimes. Pas d'identité, pas de sentiments. Alexandra se rapprocha d'elle.

« Qui a-t-il appelé en particulier, détective ? »

Sans hésitation, elle répondit :

« Il a appelé sur mon portable personnel.

– Pourquoi, à votre avis ?

– Je ne le sais pas.

– Comment-êtes vous remonté jusqu'à lui ? »

Les questions fusaient Alex ne voulait pas laisser à son amie le temps de réfléchir.

« On a pu tracer son appel.

– Donc, l'assassin vous appelle sur votre portable, pour apparemment ne rien demander de particulier, et il fait en plus l'erreur de discuter trop longtemps ? »

Olivia fronça les sourcils. Alex était censée être contre l'accusé. Pourquoi facilitait-elle ainsi la tâche à la défense ? L'avocat de Roberts ne prit même pas la peine d'objecter sur cette question rhétorique : elle allait en la faveur de son client. La substitut ne sembla se rendre compte de rien et continua son interrogatoire.  
« Bref, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

– Nous sommes allés dans la zone indiquée par son portable. Il y avait un nombre important de petits entrepôts. Mes collègues, nous étions cinq, ont commencé à en faire le tour, j'ai attendu des renforts.

– Continuez.

– Lorsque j'ai entendu un cri venant d'un entrepôt proche, je l'ai signalé par VHF avant d'aller voir.

– Vous y êtes allée seule ? Pourquoi ?

– Les autres étaient déjà loin, j'avais peur d'arriver trop tard si je les attendait.

– Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?

– J'ai vu la victime ligotée sur le sol. Je me suis approchée quand on m'a plaquée à terre. Mon partenaire qui arrivait a fait fuir le tueur. »

Si Olivia avait voulu jouer la carte de l'émotion, c'était raté. Alex regarda rapidement les personnes qui composaient le jury. Elles auraient eu la même expression sur le visage en regardant un documentaire sur l'économie mondiale. Elle soupira, résignée, puis reprit :

« Comment avez-vous relié cet homme à Monsieur Roberts ?

– Nous avons trouvé de l'ADN sur les lieux, l'accusé était fiché. La victime l'a ensuite identifié. »

L'avocat de la défense se leva :

« Puis-je rappeler que ces analyses ADN ont été déclarée irrecevables, Madame le Juge ?

– En effet, c'est le cas. Maitre Cabot, souhaitez-vous poursuivre ?

– Oui, Madame le Juge. J'ai une question un peu plus personnelle, détective. Il y a un ajout dans votre rapport, qui détaille le moment où l'assassin vous a poussée à terre, c'est exact ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi cet ajout ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir directement tout écrit ? »

Olivia senti son monde chavirer. Elles n'avaient pas reparlé de cela pendant qu'Alexandra la préparait, et la détective pensait pouvoir y échapper.

« Mlle Benson, pourriez-vous répondre à la question ? », la tanna la substitut.

Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi amenait-elle le sujet avec tant de violence ? Voyant qu'Olivia ne répondit toujours pas, la substitut repris la parole.

« Mlle Benson, est-il vrai que l'assassin, après vous avoir mise au sol, a baissé son pantalon puis a essayé d'en faire de même avec le votre, afin de vous violer ? »

Olivia baissa la tête. Elle sentait les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Elle se sentait faible. Elle se sentait trahie. Elle réussi cependant à répondre doucement :

« Oui, cela est vrai. »

Alexandra se rapprocha d'elle. Olivia croisa ses yeux et pu y distinguer du remord. Non, elle avait dû mal voir. Alexandra Cabot de regrettait jamais rien. Elle ne regrettait jamais d'utiliser les gens.

Ce fut pourtant d'une voix pleine de compréhension que la substitut lui demanda :

« Pourquoi avez-vous caché cela ? »

La détective senti quelque chose se briser en elle. Dans le jury, un air de pitié flottaient sur les visages.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus.

« J'ai caché cela parce que je me sentais honteuse. Honteuse de m'être fait avoir. Honteuse de ne pas avoir été capable de faire mon travail. Mais j'aurais eu encore plus honte de m'apitoyer sur moi-même alors que Jane était morte, et que Mary Ann avait passé presque vingt heures à se faire torturer. Je ne pouvais pas me voir comme une victime. J'arrête ceux qui font des victimes, mais je refuse d'être une victime. Je refuse de laisser croire à ce pervers qu'il peut me vaincre. » La détective accompagna ses paroles d'un doigt pointant le siège de l'accusé.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Olivia avançait dans son discours, les chuchotements s'étaient étoffés. Roberts avait avait perdu son sourire. La détective essuya rageusement les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Elle lança un regard de défi à Alex, mais celle-ci ne le vit pas. Elle regardait en direction du jury : la pitié avait était remplacée par un air respectueux. La substitut su alors qu'il ne manquait presque rien pour s'assurer la victoire. Elle attendit donc que le silence se fasse pour demander :

« Mlle Benson, en tant que femme, pensez-vous cette homme coupable ?

– Oui. » Olivia avait répondu du tac au tac à la question. Pour la deuxième fois, l'avocat de Roberts se leva et cria :

« Objection ! »

La Juge frappa quelques coups avec son marteau en demandant le silence avant d'ordonner :

« Asseyez-vous, Maitre. Maitre Cabot, je vous autorise ce dépassement, mais ce sera tout. Vous êtes prévenue. »

Alex rejoignit sa place.

« C'est entendu, Madame le Juge. » Elle se tourna vers son collègue et ajouta : « C'est à vous. »

La suite du procès ne fut qu'une formalité. Olivia avait reformé sa carapace et l'avocat de la défense ne put pas la transpercer. Il essaya vaguement de faire avouer à la détective qu'elle avait inventé cette agression, mais lui même n'y croyait pas. Finalement, Olivia fut autorisée à quitter la salle afin que le réquisitoire et les plaidoiries puissent avoir lieu.

Alexandra demanda cinq minutes de suspension d'audience, ce que la Juge accepta.

* * *

Olivia sortait du palais de justice quand la blonde la rattrapa. La détective ruminait ses pensées en se repassant en boucle l'interrogatoire d'Alexandra. Elle l'avait trahie. Elle avait utilisé sa confiance pour la détruire.

« Liv, attends. » Elle se retourna pour voir une Alex essoufflée.

« Liv, je suis désolée, je n'avais pas le choix, on aurait perdu sinon.

– Vous venez m'achever, Maitre Cabot ? », railla Olivia. Elle voulait y mettre autant de méchanceté que possible, mais la seule chose qu'elle entendit fut de la détresse. Elle se maudit. Elle avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre Alexandra, mais elle n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Elle rajouta :

« Heureusement que tous tes témoins ne sont pas tes amis ! »

La substitut grimaça sous l'accusation. Elle voulait à tout prix ne pas perdre Olivia, lui parler, lui faire comprendre, mais les cinq minutes de pause arrivaient à leur fin.

« L'audience va reprendre. Je veux te reparler après, je dois m'expliquer, Liv. Laisse-moi cette chance. »

Olivia acquiesça. Alex lui serra l'épaule avant de courir vers l'intérieur du palais.

Ce que la substitut ne savait pas, c'était qu'Olivia avait eu le temps de voir une larme perler au coin de ses yeux bleus.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Et voilà, suite et fin de l'histoire. J'espère que cette petite fic vous a plu. J'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin. Donnez-moi votre avis. :)**

Après qu'Alex l'ait laissée, Olivia hésita à rentrer directement chez elle avant de finalement prendre la route de l'USV. Personne n'aurait pu se douter en l'observant de la tempête intérieure qui régnait dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus comment elle se sentait, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Ces derniers jours avaient étaient éprouvants, mais elle n'avait jamais craqué. Elle pensait avoir le soutien d'Alex. Elle savait que la substitut l'avait poussé à bout pour émouvoir le jury et révéler la vraie nature de l'accusé. Alex n'avait fait que son travail, et c'était normal. Mais elle se surprit à penser que c'était justement cela qui l'avait le plus blessé. Parce que ce qui s'était passé au tribunal remettait en cause tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec la blonde. C'est à ce moment là qu'Olivia réalisa à quel point elle s'était rapproché d'elle. Pas seulement depuis qu'elle était devenue son témoin, mais depuis plus longtemps. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Alex n'avait sûrement fait que son travail, ces derniers jours, lorsqu'elle rassurait sa collègue, lorsqu'elle veillait sur elle. Pourtant la détective était certaine d'avoir vu les yeux d'Alex s'humidifier quand elle l'avait laissé devant le palais de justice. Non, elle devait avoir rêver. Alex devait sûrement être fière d'elle. Fière de pouvoir inscrire une nouvelle victoire à son palmarès. Après tout, elle était devenue substitut à l'USV pour relancer sa carrière et atteindre un jour le sommet de la hiérarchie.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à destination, la détective pensa amèrement qu'elle aurait dû se rendre compte plus tôt que la grande Alexandra Cabot ne s'écarterait pas de la route qu'elle s'était choisie pour une petite détective.

L'USV était presque désert. La majorité du personnel devait être sur le terrain. Olivia se rappela que Fin et Nick avaient prévu d'assister au procès avant d'être appelés pour une banale affaire exhibitionnisme. Elle fut soulagée que ses collègues n'aient pas assisté à son témoignage. Elle enleva son badge de sa ceinture avant de le mettre dans le tiroir de son bureau et de s'asseoir. Elle avait encore quelques rapports à taper, ce qui lui permettrait d'occuper ses pensées.

Le Capitaine Cragen avait vu Olivia arriver. À l'air fermé de son visage, il sut immédiatement qu'elle avait trinqué pendant le procès. Il sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers elle :

« Ah, Olivia. Déjà rentrée ? Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas travailler après ton témoignage, je t'avais dit de rester chez toi …

– J'avais un rapport à finir, Cap'.

– Ça va, Olivia ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

La détective releva la tête vers lui.

« Comme un procès mené par Alexandra Cabot, Cap'. Elle a fait le nécessaire, comme d'habitude. »

Son supérieur soupira. La détective en voulait à la substitut. Il espéra que les deux femmes réussiraient à régler cela rapidement. Non seulement parce qu'elles travaillaient régulièrement ensemble, mais aussi parce que Cragen avait remarqué la relation de plus en plus forte qui les liait. Il savait qu'elles se voyaient souvent en dehors du travail. Il avait aussi noté que la substitut passait plus souvent à l'USV pendant ses heures de travail. Il avait remarqué le regard que la blonde posait sur Olivia. Il hésita à confier cela à la détective quand son téléphone sonna. Il s'excusa et retourna dans son bureau pour décrocher.

Olivia vit son Capitaine décrocher, lançant son habituel : « Capitaine Cragen. »

Il haussa la tête plusieurs fois avant de répondre :

« Oui, elle est ici, je lui dirais »

La conversation se poursuivit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne raccroche. C'est en souriant qu'il déclara en retournant près de la détective :

« C'est bon Olivia, c'est gagné. Il a été reconnu coupable sur tous les chefs d'inculpations. Il devrait rester au frai un bon bout de temps. »

Olivia acquiesça en remerciant son capitaine pour la nouvelle. Si elle ne le montrait pas, elle se sentait grandement soulagée.

« Ah et Alexandra aimerait que tu l'attendes. »

La détective grimaça. Elle fut tentée de prendre ses affaires et de partir sans plus attendre.

« Elle m'a dit d'insister. », ajouta Cragen.

Elle soupira, résignée. Après tout, elle devrait bien faire face à Alex un jour ou un autre. Alors autant que ce soit rapidement. Elle attendit que Cragen soit repartit pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Elle se regarda quelques instants dans le miroir avant de se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Ses pensées jouaient au yoyo sans réussir à se fixer. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait remercier Alex ou la détester. Elle se sentait vraiment perdue. Partagée entre la satisfaction de ne pas voir son agresseur s'en tirer et celle de se sentir trahie par son amie.

Alexandra arriva quinze minutes plus tard à l'USV. Elle trouva la chaise d'Olivia vide, mais sa veste posée dessus lui indiqua que la détective l'avait attendue. Elle frappa à la porte de Cragen.

« Ah, Alexandra. Bravo pour la condamnation.

– Merci, mais votre équipe a fait du bon boulot en amont. Vous ne savez pas où est Liv ? »

Cragen lui indiqua les toilettes.  
« Elle y est depuis que je lui ait dit que vous arriviez. Elle a l'air plutôt bouleversée par son témoignage, et autant vous prévenir, elle n'avait pas l'air ravie à l'idée de vous voir. »

Alexandra hocha la tête, l'air grave.

« C'est son témoignage qui a fait basculer le procès. Mais j'ai dû la pousser un peu violemment.

– Je suis sûre que vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait autant pour le procès que pour elle. Elle s'est renfermée depuis cette enquête. Peut-être que cela va l'aider à s'en remettre.

– Je l'espère capitaine. » Puis elle ajouta dans un murmure :

« Je l'espère vraiment ... »

Olivia sursauta en entendant la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Elle était toujours appuyée contre le lavabo, perdue dans ses pensées. En levant la tête, elle vit le reflet de la blonde dans le miroir. Elle ne se retourna pas, attendant que la substitut parle. Cette dernière prit son temps avant de lâcher d'une voix faible :

« Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée, Liv. »

Le cœur de la détective fit un bon. Elle semblait tellement sincère. Elle ne bougea cependant pas, attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas.  
« Je me doute que tu sais que j'ai fais ça parce que c'est mon travail de le faire. Mais ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas, c'est que je l'ai aussi fait parce que je tiens à toi, Liv. Depuis cette agression, je te vois t'enfermer dans tes pensées noires. Tu dors à peine la nuit, ça se voit. Tu étais en train de te perdre, Olivia. »

Une petite voix dans la tête de cette dernière lui soufflait que la blonde avait raison. Mais Olivia n'y fit pas attention. Elle se retourna et regarda Alex droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais ce qui est bon pour moi, Alex. Je me connais, je connais mes limites, et je suis assez grande pour décider si j'ai besoin d'aide. Tu n'as pas à décider de ça à ma place. Tu ... »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes naissantes. La substitut s'avança et lui releva délicatement le menton.

« Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, Liv. Je comprends que tu te sentes trahie. Mais je préfère te perdre plutôt que de te voir t'enfoncer dans tes émotions. »

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la détective qu'elle caressa doucement avec son pouce pour donner plus de force à ses paroles :

« Je pense que c'est ce que les gens font pour leurs amis. Et tu es mon amie, Liv. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis très longtemps. Tu m'as aidée à réaliser qu'il n'y a pas que ma carrière qui devrait compter. Tu m'as montré à quel point je suis seule. Et c'est grâce à toi que je suis restée à l'USV. C'est pour toi. Tu ... »

Elle s'arrêta, cherchant des mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Olivia en profita pour prendre la parole. Toute trace de rancœur avait disparut de sa voix.  
« Je crois que je comprends, Alex. Mais … laisse-moi un peu de temps pour remettre mes pensées en ordre, s'il te plais. »

Les mots d'Alex avaient éveillé quelque chose en elle. Et soudainement, elle réalisa qu'elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle pourrait pardonner à Alex. Cette dernière hocha la tête, mais ne retira pas sa main pour autant.

« Tu sauras où me trouver, quand tu seras prête. Mais avant, je veux juste que tu réalises bien à quel point je tiens à toi, à quel point je …

– Pas maintenant, Alex. », la coupa la détective. Elle posa doucement sa main sur celle de la substitut restée sur sa joue. Alex soupira, revenant à la réalité. Elle hocha la tête, retira sa main et ajouta doucement avant de tourner les talons :

« Je t'attendrais, Liv. »

* * *

Les jours suivants se passèrent tranquillement. La condamnation de Roberts avait remotivé toute l'équipe, tendue après l'enquête sur les réseaux de pédophilie. Leur travail avait été récompensé et cela les rassurait. Personne n'avait mentionné le procès et le témoignage d'Olivia, même si cette dernière savait qu'ils devaient avoir appris comment ça c'était déroulé. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle appréciait particulièrement ses collègues : ils savaient qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, alors ils ne lançaient pas le sujet.

Olivia n'avait pas croisé Alexandra depuis leur discussion. Elle laissait ses sentiments se faufiler lentement dans ses pensées. Elle devait cependant reconnaître qu'elle se sentait mieux, plus en paix avec elle même. Elle repensait souvent à la main d'Alex contre sa joue et il n'était pas rare qu'elle frissonne à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Ce fut pendant une perquisition chez un suspect que l'évidence s'imposa à elle : elle voulait ressentir la peau de la blonde contre la sienne. Elle se demanda alors ce que cela signifiait. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un tour de son imagination. Une sensation fabriquée de toute part par une femme en manque d'affection.

Mais cette pensée ne la quittait plus. Alex, la douceur de sa main, ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient lorsqu'elle rigolait … Alors pour la seconde fois, elle se rendit à l'évidence.

* * *

« Il y a un volontaire pour faire un saut au bureau d'Alexandra ? Elle m'a demandé de lui apporter un dossier urgent. »

À l'annonce de Cragen, Olivia se leva calmement : elle était prête.

« C'est pour moi, Cap'. J'ai fini de rédiger mes rapports. »

Il hocha la tête, comprenant que la détective avait finalement réussi à faire la paix avec Alexandra. Elle attrapa le dossier qu'il tendait. Nick lui tendit ses clés de voiture :

« Prends ça Olivia, ça ira plus vite. »

Elle le remercia en souriant elle rayonnait presque.

La détective arriva rapidement devant le bureau de la substitut. Sereine, elle frappa avant de pousser la porte.

« Je suis à vous dans deux minutes, je fini ce dossier. »

La blonde n'avait pas levé la tête. Olivia se racla doucement la gorge.

« Je t'attends, Alex. »

La substitut leva la tête au son de la voix de la détective. Elle sourit un peu gênée.

« Oh Olivia. Je suis désolée, je croyais que c'était le substitut qui avait frappé. » La jeune femme sourit.

« Pas de problème, Alex. Je t'apporte le rapport que tu as demandé à Cragen. Je pourrais repasser plus tard, si tu veux.

– Non, non, reste. C'est bon. Tu veux me parler ? »

Les yeux d'Alexandra étaient remplis d'espoir.

« Je comprends ce que tu as fais, et pourquoi tu l'as fais, Alex. Et … et je veux t'en remercier, tu avais raison. »

Alex se mis à rire, soulagée :

« J'avais raison ? Évidemment que j'avais raison. Tu t'adresses à la substitut du procureur, c'est mon job d'avoir raison. Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, Liv. »

La détective joignit son rire au sien avant de redevenir sérieuse.

« Il y a bien autre chose que je pourrais te dire, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà.

– Essaye toujours, Liv.

– Ce que tu m'as dit, la dernière fois … Je crois que j'ai mis du temps à réaliser que tu prends une place importante dans ma vie. Non, en fait, quelque part, je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu l'accepter. Jamais, jusqu'à maintenant. »

Les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochés. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient à présent. Olivia attrapa doucement la main de la substitut et la posa sur sa propre joue. Elle ferma les yeux au contact de la peau de la blonde. Elle s'était trompée. Elle ne frissonnait pas à cette sensation. C'était bien plus que cela. Elle senti son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine alors qu'une douce chaleur irradiait tout son ventre. Si elle avait encore eu quelques doutes, ils se seraient certainement envolés quand elle croisa le regard de la blonde. Ses yeux étaient plus bleus que jamais. Ils reflétaient tout un panel de sentiments. Tendresse, crainte, bonheur, interrogation. Amour.

Le sourire d'Olivia s'agrandit. Amour.

Peut-être que les étincelles de leurs yeux auraient suffit, mais Alex ressenti le besoin d'utiliser ce qu'elle maitrisait le mieux : les mots. Verbaliser l'instant. L'ancrer dans la réalité.

Olivia ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle franchit la distance qui la séparait encore d'Alex avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Plénitude.

Après quelques instants, elle se recula. La blonde lui prit tendrement le visage dans les mains. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau. Les deux femmes se laissèrent envahir par les sensations. Les mains d'Olivia trouvèrent les hanches d'Alexandra, alors que celle-ci passa la main dans les cheveux bruns de la détective.

Désir.

Olivia se recula juste assez longtemps pour voir les lèvres d'Alex revenir à la charge. Elle lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure avant d'unir leur langues dans un baiser plus passionné. Les

deux femmes perdaient peu à peu toute notion de temps et de réalité. Leurs sentiments mis de côté pendant trop longtemps ne leur laissaient pas le temps de penser. Il fallait juste sentir.

Puis Alex s'écarta d'Olivia et reposa la main sur sa joue.

Promesse.

C'est d'une vois rauque qu'elle s'excusa :

« Le procureur va arriver, je ne voudrais pas nous mettre dans une situation délicate, Liv. »

Cette dernière déposa un baiser sur son front

« Je comprends, Alex »

Puis elle ajouta après un baiser sur la joue :

« On a toute la nuit pour nous. »

Ses lèvres se reposèrent sur les siennes.

« Enfin, si tu le veux. »

La substitut sourit.

« Je le veux, Liv. Plus que n'importe quoi, je le veux. »

Leurs lèvres retrouvèrent naturellement leur chemin. Puis Olivia murmura :

« À ce soir, alors. »

Dernier baiser. La main sur la poignée, la détective lança un dernier regard à la blonde.

Impatience.

Alex lui envoya un clin d'œil.

Amour.

**Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, merci d'avoir partagé cette première fic avec moi. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écris. Plaisir retrouvé. **

**À bientôt sur ff .net :)**


End file.
